<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糊涂虫，我好想你 by JPDXCM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035339">糊涂虫，我好想你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPDXCM/pseuds/JPDXCM'>JPDXCM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>yeloli, 叶罗丽, 叶罗丽精灵梦, 精灵梦叶罗丽 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 叶罗丽精灵梦 - Freeform, 精灵梦叶罗丽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPDXCM/pseuds/JPDXCM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>鹏默文，写的是正篇多年之后的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>建鹏/王默, 鹏默</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糊涂虫，我好想你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日本，东京。</p><p> </p><p>      正是樱花盛开的时节，整个日本像是下起了樱花雨。建鹏在街道上走着，街道上除了他，也就是一个个穿着制服的中学生们。他刚刚打完联赛，虽然他们队赢了这次比赛，但他心里还是有些空荡荡的。<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      人稍微多了起来，街道感觉更窄了。现在的他已经比身边人高出不少。一身结实的肌肉，宽厚的肩膀和修长的双腿，和小时候相比变化很大。古铜色的皮肤和炯炯有神的大眼睛倒是能看出来小时候的影子。现在的他放在人堆里，只会使他更显眼。</p><p> </p><p>       在人堆里，有一个熟悉的身影：黑色短直发两边编着小辫子，并用粉色爱心头饰装饰，身上的制服和他当年读初中的女生校服很像。身形和那时候的王默很像。建鹏忍不住拍了那个女孩一下，那个女孩转过头来，呈现的却是和王默完全不一样的脸。女孩脸上充满了疑惑，建鹏连忙向女孩鞠躬道歉。女孩和她的朋友走开后，建鹏又陷入了怅惘之中。</p><p> </p><p>      “糊涂虫，你现在到底怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>      “自从上大学之后，我们四个就再也没聚在一起过。思思现在在国外留学一年多了；舒言已经拿到第二个博士学位了；糊涂虫考上一所艺术学校；而我也被体育学校录取后和球队一起打职业联赛，现在是国家队的一员。大家都在做自己的事情，最近也没怎么联系。”</p><p> </p><p>      “糊涂虫，我好想你。在日本这几天我一直很想你，晚上做梦也总梦见你。还记得小时候我们总爱钻墙洞玩。现在，恐怕爬进去也费劲了。”</p><p> </p><p>      “这里的樱花，也和那花园一样美，我想和你一起去赏樱花，不知道你是否有时间？”</p><p> </p><p>      建鹏一气呵成的打完这些字后，用微信发送给了王默，等待她的回音……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>